


Anything Good About Me?

by PeaceFreak



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Child Abuse, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceFreak/pseuds/PeaceFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt at the twd_kink meme: gen. What if when the end of the world came Daryl was only a kid (Let's say 14). So instead of meeting up with the rest of the survivors with Merle, he is with his dad. Merle is probably in jail somewhere, and Daryl is stuck trying to survive zombies, his abusive dad, and meddling city folk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Good About Me?

Daryl hurried along behind his father, making sure to keep a pace that was both out of the big man’s reach and close enough to keep him from incurring his wrath. In his short fourteen years, he learned that Bert Dixon was not a pleasant man on a good day and he was an absolute demon when he was pissed, so Daryl did his best not to anger the man.

“Come on, boy,” Bert yelled. “You’re gonna wind up one of those freak’s dinner.”

Daryl’s nervous gaze darted around looking around for any sign of the biters that now roamed freely. The geeks scared the shit out of him for sure, but truth be told his Pa was even more terrifying. 

“Coming, Pa.” 

He paused long enough to hoist the heavy knapsack on his shoulders more securely. His pa was on a mission and he knew better than to question where they were headed. They’d been hiking a better part of an hour, further and further up the dirt road surrounding an abandoned quarry. Why they’d left the pick up was beyond him, but he was sure it was part of some master plan cooked up by his pa.

One foot in front of the other, he allowed his mind to wander as they skirted along the edge of the dirt road and the woods. Occasionally, a bird or squirrel would catch his attention and he wished he could roam the forest, free to do what he wanted, instead of having to live through this hell. He hated his life and everything about it. 

“Almost there,” Bert mumbled to himself, stopping to take a drink from the canteen strapped to his pack. 

Daryl hadn’t been paying close enough attention and found himself plowing into his father’s back with a thud. He winced and tried to move back out of the way, unfortunately, Bert’s reflexes were swift and unmerciful. 

“God damn it, boy, watch where you’re fucking going.”

A powerful backhand across his face sent Daryl sprawling on his ass in the dirt. His arms went up to block any further blows, but none were forthcoming. He swiped his arm across his nose and mouth trying to staunch the warm flow of blood across his face. He hung his head in shame. No matter how good he tried to be, he always managed to mess up and piss of his pa. Thankful, his foul up had only warranted a bloody nose and a split lip this time knowing it could have certainly been worse.

“Sorry, Pa, I wasn’t paying attention,” Daryl whispered as he shoved himself to his feet, knowing better than to make eye contact. “I’ll try to do better next time.”

“Jesus, boy, you always have to be a pussy, dontcha? Least Merle learned to man up a lot quicker than you,” Bert took a step closer to his son, causing him to slump further into himself. “Get your head outta your ass and watch where you’re going or you’re gonna be sorry.”

“Yes, sir.”

Bert looked around, getting his bearings. “About another quarter mile up the road is a camp I spotted while I was out hunting yesterday. Looks to be a group of city slickers playing at camping and doing a piss poor job of it. Now, the way I see it, they could use a good ole boy like me to help provide some meat and protection, right?”

“Sure, sir.”

“Maybe scout out what they got and help ourselves to it and be on our way after a bit,” Bert snickered. “Need some time to come up with a plan before we move on, don’tcha know. We get there and you keep your damn mouth shut and stay the fuck outta the way. Don’t need your dumbass fucking shit up, ya hear me? You’re already a pain in my ass and you keep fucking up and I might just leave ya to them geeks. Hell, they might even pass ya up, you being such a dumbshit.”

The threat was enough to make Daryl’s head jerk up in fear. He knew that his pa was not one to make idle threats. He shuddered a bit when his eyes made contact with his father’s. The mean smirk on the hard face was enough to make him cringe. Yup, he was gonna have to be on his best behavior or he’d find himself even further up shit creek. 

“Such a little pussy,” Bert mirthless chuckle filled the air around them . “You need to nut up, Darlenna.”

Daryl sighed and followed his father to their destination.


End file.
